


filled tumblr flashfics

by dodds



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies RPF
Genre: M/M, flashfics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-01
Updated: 2012-09-01
Packaged: 2017-11-13 07:03:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/500790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dodds/pseuds/dodds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1. the whore-sitting reporter<br/>2. thor 2 starts filming again</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. the whore-sitting reporter

**Author's Note:**

> nebraskajonnes: Tom is a reporter who sits like a whore and Chris is someone who's being interviewed and keeps loosing his focus.

“Sorry, what?” Chris strokes absent-mindedly over his lips with two fingers. As the reporter repeats the question, his attention has shifted once more already. His eyes try to stay focused on the reporter’s, what was his name again… Tom or something like it – shirt, but they waver downwards every time. The face, the moving lips are telling him he should listen, but he barely notices it as he pins his attention on a poster with his own face smacked on it.

 

There’s a click that he has heard before and it shakes him out of his focus of focusing on everything but the man in front of him. A pen gets put down on top of a notebook with some answers scribbled in it, probably from when Chris had a voice inaudible on a recorder. A recorder that isn’t recording anymore, he realized as he placed the click from seconds before.

 

Hesitantly focusing on the man in front of him, he notices two differently coloured eyes staring at him. The man is leaning forward, arms resting on the spread legs. Chris’ tongue traces his lips, upper first, unconsciously whilst his eyes wander down from the strangely coloured eyes to the lips, opened slightly to say something.

 

“You’re not paying attention? Are you sure you want this interview, sir?” It’s mainly his talent in reading lips that makes him understand what the other is saying. Though, the deep voice left an impression on him when the ‘you’ escaped from the other’s mouth in a rather familiar tone, rather than polite. The ‘sir’ caught him completely off guard.

 

“Sorry, _Tom_. I’m just not really here with my brain.” He manages a horribly faked smile to go with his attempt at remembering the guy’s name, showing a little teeth in the hope he makes it look sincere – knowing he must come over as some creepy stalker. He rubs a hand over his face, unsure of what to do. Tell the guy away? Ask for something and regret the consequences.

 

“Neither am I, _Chris._ ” Appearing incredibly lean, the other leaned forward even more, face inches away from Chris’. “Room 257, strange enough: third floor.” As he stands up to leave, his lips brush against Chris’ nose and he makes a slight show of it bending over to grab his bag and recording equipment.

 

The door shuts behind him as he leaves the room, leaving Chris open-mouthed. His fingers touch the spot Tom’s lips had brushed. He is only vaguely aware of the new reporter entering. The day was going to be long. Very long.


	2. thor 2 starts filming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor 2 started filming, so how about Tom and Chris meeting again for it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt by dragonsfeather

There’s a pang in his heart as he spots Tom between the other people, hair dyed black once more. Scanning the room for any journalists, he comforts himself with the knowledge that there are none before he raises a hesitant hand to the man.

  
The typical smile spreads over Tom’s face, teeth shown perfectly as he’s right in front of Chris. There’s an uncomfortable moment between the two of them before Tom threw his arms around the blond, a muffled sob reaching the latter’s ears as Tom buried his face in Chris’ neck.

 

 _Tom?_ Tom slaps Chris’ arm to make him shut up before returning his hand to his previous place. Chris’ big arms are comforting around his thin frame, squishing him in a friendly way. He can feel Chris’ hot breath on his ear and chokes back something he wanted to say.

 

His eyes shut so he wouldn’t see the reaction of the cast and crew in the room, he is slightly disorientated as Chris breaks off the hug ever so slightly. Long blond hair tickles his face as their foreheads touch.

 

 _I missed you._ His eyes open. Part of him doesn’t want to hear it but he still let’s a weak smile come through before tilting his head slightly so he can press a gentle kiss to the soft lips. “I know,” is the only thing rolling over his lips.

 

 _Why didn’t you call me to meet?_ It’s a simple question that requires a far more complicated answer. A answer that’s stuck in Tom’s throat as he chokes back the tears. His head shakes on its own command, eyes shut again to hold back unshed tears that start burning the inside of his eyelids, tears that find their way through eyelashes.

 

Chris’ thumb wipes the first one away. _I understand._ His voice betrays that he doesn’t have the faintest idea why Tom didn’t call. _When you are okay, I’m okay._ This time Chris engages for kiss, deeper but still with the same gentleness as the first.

 

“I’m never okay.” His arms around Chris once more, sobs barely muffled by the thin fabric of Chris’ shirt. “There always something. Sorry.” Chris had been wanting to say something, anything, to comfort Tom, that he’d always be there. But he couldn’t always be there. He wouldn’t always be there.

 

“I only try to be reasonable. There’s a light you radiate, a light I’ll never own.” There are ups and downs in every relationship, but if the ups never win over the downs, is it worth it? Chris knew it was. He knew that Tom tried everything but that he was failing. He had to fix it in a way he didn’t know.


End file.
